Battle!
by sun-moon-dreams
Summary: Mikan faces so many hardships because of her selfish relatives. Together with her friends, she enters a famous school. Her genius mind controlling the strings in the shadows in order to get what is rightfully hers and to fulfill her goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle!**

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

It was raining. One cannot see the moon. People were running to find a shelter, hoping that the rain will stop. The ones with cars were getting impatient. The rain always causes traffic. In this country, everyone has their own problems to solve. That's why; no one will care if someone is suffering. No one. Really?

A white limousine was suspended along with the other cars. It seems that there had been an accident. No car can move. To make matters worse, it's raining really hard. A little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes sat inside the limo. She was observing the world outside. She wore a simple sleeveless white dress.

"Mikan-sama, are you bored?" A man with blond hair and amethyst eyes asked. He was a butler that achieved lots of achievements when he was in butler school. He graduated as the best butler and received a special award for his outstanding records. Of course, every butler wears suits and ties. He was no exception.

She shook her head. "I'm not, Narumi. And, haven't I told you to call me Mikan?"

Narumi smiled gently. "Forgive me, milady, but I like calling you like this."

She pouted.

He laughed.

After a while, something caught her eye. "Please stop the car, though it s not moving." She smiled at the confused faces of Narumi, Maria (a maid) and Taka (the driver). "I'll be going down." She could sense that the group will be giving disapproving answers. "Please?" she insisted.

The three sighed and let her go down. Narumi opened an umbrella while Maria did the same. Taka was instructed to park and wait for them. The two were sheltering Mikan with the umbrella.

Mikan went at the middle. Her two servants seemed confused by her act. Then they saw a running girl with raven hair. She was drenched, obviously, by the rain. She bumped into Mikan making the two of them fall.

Mikan looked at the girl who was breathless. As the raven haired girl looked up, Mikan saw a pair of crimson eyes. It was very beautiful and rare.

"Sorry." The little girl mumbled.

Mikan smiled. "Why are you running?"

Then as if answering her question, a middle-aged man came running to them. He stopped in front of them and the little girl froze in fright.

Mikan wondered. "Can we do something for you, sir?" she asked.

When the man finally caught his breath, he pointed towards the girl. "She stole two apples and four loaves in my store!" he shouted making everyone walking by look at them.

Mikan looked at the girl then at Narumi, who obviously wanted to butt in the conversation. She smiled at Narumi, signaling him not to interfere. She returned her gaze to the man. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course! I saw it with my own two eyes!" he became irritated.

Mikan went to Narumi and whispered softly. "Give him money."

Narumi sighed and nodded. He took bills out of his pocket and handed it to Mikan.

Mikan took it and gave it to the man smiling. "I believe that it is more than enough. I hope that now, you'll leave us alone."

The man went away.

The little girl sighed in relief.

Mikan went in front of the girl with a serious face. She knelt in order to look at her face to face. "Is it true?"

The girl nodded.

"You should not do that." Mikan said wiping the girl's wet face with her hanky. "It is bad."

"Aoi!" someone shouted.

The little girl looked at the speaker as well as Mikan, Narumi and Maria. They saw a raven haired boy with the same crimson eyes.

"Natsume ni-chan!" The little girl shouted.

The boy named Natsume went towards her sister.

Mikan stood and smiled. Then she noticed that the corner of his mouth had a bruise. She frowned. She wiped it gently, surprising Natsume. "You should take care of yourself, the two of you. It's raining pretty hard. You should go home immediately before you catch a cold."

The two did not answer.

"I'll take the two of you home. Where do you live?"

"We don't have a house." Aoi whispered silently.

Mikan looked at them. She saw sadness in their eyes. "Your parents?"

Aoi shook her head.

"What do you care?" Natsume asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"How dare you speak like – "Maria was cut off by Mikan's smile.

"Of course I care because you'll be coming home with me." She answered.

Their eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?" they asked in unison.

She chuckled.

"Milady!" Narumi and Maria looked at her.

"Don't defy me." She said gently and sweetly.

They both sighed. "As you wish, milady." They bowed in unison.

"Wait a minute!" Natsume said recovering from his shock. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"I am not. Now, please go in the car so that we may go. The sooner we get at my place the better because it lessens the possibility of the two of you getting a cold."

"You don't even know us!" he reasoned.

"Introductions will be done later in the car. Now, do you want to go?"

She went towards the car letting them decide.

The two soon followed.

She smiled.

"Taka, sorry, it seems that you'll need to dry this car tomorrow."

"I don't know what happened, milady, but it is alright."

"Thank you. Please turn the heater on. Narumi, please get the spare jackets and give one to each."

Narumi nodded.

Mikan continued wiping the water off Aoi's hair. "My name is Mikan Sakura, 5 years old."

"My name is Aoi! 3 years old!"

"Natsume, 5 years old."

"You don't have surnames?"

They looked down.

"Then, from now on the two of you are Natsume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga. You will forget about your past and start a new life from now on. Ne?"

The two looked at her with surprised faces.

The trip continued in silence. The rain stopped.

Aoi fell asleep, her head on Mikan's lap.

Mikan woke Aoi up when they entered the huge gates of the mansion.

They entered the front garden. The flowers glistened as the moon shined on the raindrops that lingered on its petals.

The two children were in awe to see a large house.

When the car stopped, Narumi went down first then Maria. After them, Mikan, Aoi and Natsume went down.

They entered the gigantic doors of the mansion. Men and women wearing their respective uniforms lined on each side and bowed at them. "Welcome back, milady!" they greeted in unison.

"I'm back everyone! We will have a new member in our family!" She shouted cheerfully as they went inside. "Let me introduce to you, Natsume Hyuuga and his sister, Aoi Hyuuga! Please treat them well!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle!**

**Chapter 2 – Her Life**

"Milady, it's time to wake up." Narumi said gently.

Slowly, the brunette opened her eyes. She smiled and sat.

It's been a year since Mikan adopted Natsume and Aoi. The two are slowly adapting.

Mikan took a bath and went to the dining hall. They always ate together in the hall.

The place is really huge. There are two tables. One is inside and the other is outside. The inside table was long. Paintings hung on the walls. Colorful vases are displayed. The outside table is round. It is surrounded with different kinds of flowers. Butterflies surrounded the area. It was simply magnificent.

She saw Natsume and Aoi waiting for her at the outside table. She smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright nee-chan."

"Hn."

The three started eating.

After eating, Mikan went to a room. She named it Business Room because that's where she usually does everything. Even at a young age, she was considered as a genius. Her IQ was beyond 200. Doctors and Inventors could not even rival to her. She understood many things.

Natsume and Aoi followed her.

Natsume was wondering. Even if it already had been a year since they came, he did not see her parents and he never heard anything about them.

Mikan sat on a huge chair behind the wooden desk. The room shouted 'Business'. Everything was in the shade of brown. Books were stocked on the shelves. A glass window behind the chair allowed her to see the flowerbeds that the gardener gently tended and grew. Mikan really loved flowers. Every part of the mansion, flowers could be found. Even in the Business Room.

Natsume and Aoi sat on the long brown couch. They were watching a movie in the huge plasma TV. Narumi stood beside Mikan.

She read the files set on her table one by one. After she finished reading almost everything that she was left with only two, she closed the folder and frowned.

"Milady," Narumi worriedly said catching the attention of Natsume.

She sighed. "This is bull."

"Your language, milady." Narumi reminded her, though he can't really blame her. He too, when he read the files said colorful words.

"What is it?" Natsume questioned them as he went towards the desk leaving Aoi at the couch.

They did not answer.

Natsume's patience was running out. "Why won't you tell us?!" He shouted, now this caught Aoi attention. She went towards them.

"You know all about us! We told you that our parents died because of overdose of drugs that's why we were homeless! We told you everything! Do you not trust us enough to tell your secrets?" He asked.

"That's not it." She sighed. She looked at Narumi. "Tell them, it's time."

He nodded. "Mikan-sama's parents died three years ago. They were really wealthy. They own the Sakura Corp which own hotels, restaurants, malls….in other words; they could even rule the whole Japan. Their death caused havoc. Who would control the family's business? The sole heiress, Mikan Sakura, was only three years old! Their will was presented. Mikan-sama will inherit everything when she reached 18 years old. In the mean time, her uncle, Lou Sakura will manage the business. Mikan-sama still has her stock shares. Lou was a very evil man. He wanted fame, wealth and power. Now, he already has everything but there is only one hindrance. Guess who?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. "Mikan"

"That's right." Narumi continued. "How can he get her out of the way? Of course, kill her. They sent assassins to kill her so many times that we've already lose count. But, that's not all. Lou is very stupid. His wife and children are stupid as well. They do not know anything about business! They only know how to spend the money of the company that Mikan-sama's parents worked very hard to earn."

Aoi ran to Mikan and hugged her crying. "Poor nee-chan."

She chuckled. "I sometimes wonder if they really are my relatives. They're so stupid. If only I was older." She sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

She started working on how to solve the problems caused by her relatives.

Narumi brought their lunches in the room.

As she ate, she was working on how to solve the problems of the company which she was sure that her uncle will never notice. It was always like this. She always work in the background to keep the company go higher.

Mikan looked at the last two files that have the words "EXTREMELY CONFIDENTIAL" written in front of the folder and continued reading. Her eyes widened. "Narumi, have you read this?"

"No, it said extremely confidential so I thought that you should be the one to read it." He answered. "What was it about?"

"This is a report from the underworld – " she was cut off by Natsume.

"What?" he asked.

"We forgot to tell you that my parents also have control in the black market or underworld. Not everybody knows though, even my uncle doesn't. That's why I take care of all the business there. I am the one to maintain the peace and fairness there. I am also allowed to do some business. In other words, as of now, Sakura Corp is number one in all aspects." She answered him. "Anyways, this is urgent! Get as many information as you can with these files." She handed the files to Narumi.

He read it. His eyes widened. He bowed at Mikan and immediately exited.

Mikan flipped her mobile phone open. She called someone. After some seconds, someone spoke. "Mikan-sama"

"Persona, how did you discover this?"

"We were suspicious about some scientists. They were seen entering a deserted building so we followed them in. What we saw was very horrible, milady. Are you sure you want to see this?"

"You know me for two years, Persona. You already know my attitude."

He sighed. "As you wish, milady. I'll be doing some preparations."

"Okay, we'll meet at the usual place, the time will be," she looked at her watch, it stated that it was 2:00 pm. Narumi should be able to collect a lot of information in 4 hours."We'll meet 6:30."

"Very well, then I shall be going, milady."

"Be safe."

"Thank you." Then the call ended.

She looked at the two. She knew what was going inside the boy's mind. "You will not accompany me later. That is final."

The boy frowned. "I've got my own ways."

"Don't you dare. It's too dangerous."

"Same goes for you."

"I can handle myself, boy."

"So am I."

"What will you do if you die? What will Aoi do? For goodness sake, think about her if you don't care about yourself! She won't be able to handle another death!"

"Your company will suffer without you."

"Natsume, I learned and was even awarded as a black belt in karate and taekwondo when I was 4 years old! I am already a master when it comes to shooting! Besides that fact, I have my most trusted men at my side! The one that I called before, Persona, is very good. He is one of my most powerful allies." She sighed. "Please, just stay."

"Fine, in exchange, tell us what this is all about."

She sighed. "My men found some scientists illegally experimenting in an old building." She paused for a while. "They were experimenting on children."

Natsume's eyes widened.

"That's why there'd been a lot of kidnapping incidents lately. I want to save them."

"Then? What will you do to them?"

"Like the two of you, they'll live here, start a new life and be happy." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle!**

**Chapter 3 - Adoptions**

A man with black hair and wore a silver mask stood straight. He wore black all over that it seemed that he blends in with the darkness of the night.

"Mikan-sama" he said.

"Is everything arranged, Persona?"

He nodded.

"Good. Ready yourselves, we'll go in a minute."

The men readied their guns, knives, and other weapons.

"Let's go." She signaled as she quietly but swiftly ran.

The others were amazed but they still had a mission so leave the praises for later.

They easily went in for scientists aren't fighters right? They were all geeks. In this case, they are despicable, freaky geeks using children for their experiments.

The group went in separate ways. First group which was led by Mikan and Persona went to their goal, second which was led by Narumi sought the children who are not yet used, and third which was led by Serio, twin brother of Persona, was assigned to take all information that they could get.

When Mikan reached the largest room which was probably the laboratory, she opened the door. What she saw shocked her. No, it terrified her. Some men in their group even vomited. It was really horrible.

Some children were in huge containers, so many tubes attached to them. Some were not even recognizable for they were half human and half animal. The others which seemed okay were at the stainless beds at the far side of the room, again with many tubes attached, and they were all awake except those in the containers.

The scientists were in their own worlds analyzing, writing, looking, typing, that they did not even noticed Mikan and the others enter the room.

Mikan moved forward. By the looks of it, the leader is the old man that sat on a giant chair. He was the closest to the children who were in bed. The other scientists were always going to him asking God knows what. She, with the others, swiftly knocked out all scientists except the leader. As much as they want to, they could not kill them. After all, the laws will take care of them and there are some VERY FAMOUS scientists.

She walked towards the leader who just sat there watching them like he was watching a movie.

The children just stared at her.

"Mr. Wei Hatsu, I assume?" she asked with a cold voice. She looked at him with cold eyes. She needed to forget her emotion or else she might kill him.

"That is right." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"You are under arrest for illegal experimenting, kidnapping and using humans."

"So? I've already did it. After so many years! I've completed everything! I've created superhuman children!" He laughed.

Mikan can't control her anger anymore. "And ruin their lives?! What kind of a monster are you?! Even monsters have a heart!" she shouted. "You'll rot in jail. And I hope that you'll get tortured in hell and get burnt!"

Narumi and Serio's team arrived and they heard the conversation. They were dumbfounded to hear their mistress lose her cool.

"Persona! Chain him! Narumi and the others, check if the children are alive."

They nodded and did their tasks.

Mikan went to the children that were on the bed.

They stared at her with lifeless eyes.

"Don't worry, this nightmare will go away." She said to them and went to the main computer that connected to the tube.

After three minutes, the tubes and needles were taken out of them gently.

"Milady, it seems that these children and the children that we had retrieved are the only ones alive." Narumi said.

"Is that so, call the police so that they could go to their houses immediately.

"Very well."

The children were led outside the building. Wei was also brought outside though he has handcuffs. After some time, sirens could be heard. Many police cars stopped in front of them. Many cars stopped, out came the parents of the children. The police took Wei and the other scientists. They interviewed each children before they were allowed to go to their parents. Fortunately, they were still normal. Then, there came the superhuman children. The police asked them things and they answered. They found out that this children were orphans that roamed the streets.

A police bowed in respect to Mikan. "Sakura-sama, we are done interviewing them, however, the successful experiments of Dr. Wei have no place to go."

She nodded. "I'll take them in."

"Are you sure?"

Mikan knew that the police were all happy hearing that she'll take care of the children. They were after all superhuman children which will definitely be a burden to them. No one would adopt them. Who'd like their child to have powers? Who'd like their child to be weird? No one.

"I am. I'll adopt them. Now, I'm tired. I'd like them to come with me at my home."

"Yes." The officer happily said.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Come on." She ordered. "All of you can rest now. Go to your home." She instructed the group.

The children were led to the cars and were brought home.

Mikan instructed the maids to help them wash themselves and give them clean clothes. Then they'll go to sleep in their own rooms. Well the mansion was really big that there were at least hundreds of rooms vacant.

Mikan went to her room. She took a cold shower. She was exhausted. When she came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas, she saw Natsume sitting on a couch.

He looked at her.

"Who gave you free access unto my room?" she asked raising her right brow.

He shrugged. "What happened?"

"Fight, fight, fight, save, save and go back home." She answered.

"Answer me seriously." He demanded.

Mikan lay on her bed. She closed her eyes. "What do you want to know? That's what really happened."

"What were they doing to the children?"

Mikan remembered the laboratory. She clenched her fists.

Natsume stood and went towards her bed. He went on top of her. He saw that she was trembling and even though her eyes were closed, he saw tears forming.

Mikan looked at him, holding back her tears. "Get off me."

Natsume sat and pulled Mikan to an embrace. "You can cry."

Mikan cried. "It was horrible. The others died. Some were mixing animals with the children. And he just laughed."

He caressed her hair.

After some minutes, he noticed that she fell asleep. He went out of her room to let her rest.

The night passed peacefully. No one anticipated the grieving hearts of the children. No one knew the truth that was covered with lies. A truth about their parents and a truth that they'll forever bring and reminisce. A truth that took away their innocence and led them to the path of being experimented. Why? They all thought. Even if they were poor, they were happy so why did they have to betray them?

Morning came. Mikan did her usual routine. After she ate breakfast with Natsume and Aoi, she instructed the maids to bring breakfast to each of the students.

She went to the BUSINESS ROOM and solved all the problems her uncle and his family caused. She sighed and leaned at her seat. She closed her eyes. She just rested there until she heard a knock. Her eyes opened revealing her hazel eyes. "Come in"

The door opened. Crimson eyes looked directly to her as he went in and closed the door.

"Why are you here, Natsume?" she asked.

""They're all cleaned up and ready." He answered.

Mikan stood gracefully. "I guess it's time for some introductions."


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle!**

**Chapter 4 - Truce**

Mikan entered a very large room with glass windows making the room lighten up with sunshine. The room is filled with paintings and masterpieces made of glass that twisted and turned revealing a blend of what seemed like a magical color. Soft, big, black sofas can be seen. Her gaze looked upon the children that gathered and sat on the carpeted floor. They looked like they were protecting each other. She saw their eyes. Eyes that showed nothing.

Natsume stood behind Mikan together with Narumi. Aoi is still sleeping in her room so he did not bother waking her up.

Mikan sat down on a sofa. She smiled. "My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 6 years old. The two over there is Natsume Hyuuga, 6 years old and Narumi Anjo, 20 years old. There is also one more, though I think that she is still asleep. Her name is Aoi Hyuuga, 4 years old. She is the little sister of Natsume. And you all are?"

The children were silent until a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes spoke. "I am Experiment #0136, 6 years old."

Mikan, Natsume and Narumi looked confused.

"What are your real names?" she asked.

"We don't remember." The same amethyst eyed girl answered.

Mikan closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was full of warmth. "When you gave your statement to the police, you haven't really told them everything right? Will you tell me?"

"Why should we?" a blond haired boy with sapphire eyes asked.

Natsume got irritated. "You!"

"Natsume! Calm down!" Mikan stopped him. "Leave us."

"But"

"Leave" she ordered. "You too, Narumi."

Narumi bowed down. "As you wish, milady."

Natsume shrugged and the two of them went out of the room.

When the door closed, she looked at the children again. "I've decided to adopt you."

The children seemed shocked.

She smiled. "You don't need to tell me anything. It's alright. But I must give you names, ne?" She thought of their names. "Hmmm……ah!" She looked at the amethyst eyed girl. "You'll be Hotaru, then you're Ruka, you're Sumire, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Mochiage, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Nobara and Youichi."

The children were too surprised to talk.

She chuckled. She looked at her watch. 12:30 p.m. "I'm starving, want to eat?"

Suddenly, she saw Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Nobara cry.

She smiled gently. "For what reason do you cry?"

They continued to sob.

She sat beside them and wiped their tears with her handkerchief. She realized that the others were crying silently. "Why? Can you not tell me?"

"We'll tell you." Hotaru said calmly, though her tears never ceased to stop.

Mikan nodded signaling her to continue.

"We only remember bits of our past." Hotaru started as she wiped her tears away. "We all came from a poor family."

"We remember each other so we thought that our parents were friends." Ruka added.

"We all remember that we were smiling and laughing together until one day." Kokoroyomi continued.

"We were crying, reaching out for our parents. We did not understand what was happening. Youichi was still an infant. We think it happened 2 or 3 years ago. We saw our parents receiving so many cash. When we called out for them…they…just shrugged and walked away. Then…..then….." Sumire trembled and her tears fell again.

"We were experimented. It was very painful. They were injecting stuff to us. Tubes were attached to our body. Some of us died. Only we succeeded to finish all the experiments." Hotaru ended, though her voice was cold and firm, tears flooded her eyes and fell making a way on her face.

Mikan's heart ached. She hugged them. "Don't worry. They don't deserve your tears. Today, you are born once again. Do not forget, your pain will make you stronger."

The children cried, sobbed, wailed.

"That's right. Cry your hearts out until your tears dry and you'll be able to stand. Cry until you can look back to your past without hurting. I'll be here. We will be here for each other. We'll be family." She said soothing the grieving children.

They cried and cried for hours until there were no more tears to produce. Anyone would be able to tell that they cried so much.

Mikan continued to comfort them. When she realized that all of them had stopped crying, she smiled gently. "I'm starving. Want to eat?"

They nodded.

As they went to the dining room, they saw Natsume, Narumi and Aoi sitting on the living room. Narumi smiled at them, Natsume shrugged and Aoi stared at them.

Mikan smiled at the three.

"Mikan-sama, what did you do to them?" Narumi asked, noticing the puffy red eyes of the others.

She shrugged. "Nothing. I'm starving!"

Aoi giggled. "Nee-chan!" She shouted as she threw herself to Mikan.

Luckily, Mikan caught her. She sighed. "Please don't do that Aoi, you'll give us a heart attack. Anyway, we've got new members of the family." Mikan introduced all of them, one by one. "Now, that the introductions are finished, let's eat. I wasn't joking when I said that I'm starving. Let's go."

The others followed her. They ate happily.

Everyone was happy. The children were glad that they've finally seen their sanctuary. They only hope that the nightmares and scars never open again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hello! I know that this chapter is so short and so boring! I'm guessing that you're wondering why the Ouran High School Host Club members are not showing up yet but don't worry. You'll see them in the future chapters. These first four chapters are actually a story of Mikan and the others' childhood. The next ones, they will be in their teens!**

**I'm so lazy! I probably won't update anytime soon. I've got no motivation and the teachers are killing me! Sorry! Please don't get angry! Also, exams are coming so I really can't update! I'm really sorry but check out some of the stories in my favorites! They're really good! I apologize again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle!**

**(Please read the Author's note after the story! It's extremely important!)**

**Chapter 5 – The Start**

Mikan sat on the big chair behind the wooden table filled with so many papers. As usual, she was in the Business Room. She closed her eyes.

"Mikan" a deep husky voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked at the crimson eyes of the speaker. It seems like yesterday when she first saw Natsume. They were still children but now, they were teenagers. "What is it?" she muttered.

"It's time for dinner." He stated.

Mikan looked at the clock. "So that's why I was getting hungry." She smiled. "I'll just finish these papers and go down."

He walked towards her. "Can't they just give you the whole company now? The other shareholders know that your uncle is causing the company to go bankrupt!"

She shook her head. "It's true, they do know, however, the will of my parents stated that I will only inherit everything when I turn 18 years old. I'll just need to endure two more years." She touched his hand and her expression became cold. "After everything is settled, I'll make him and his cowardly subordinates pay."

Natsume knew when he should be stubborn. And no, he should not, in front of Mikan. She really is sweet and kind but when it comes to other things, she really is scary. He nodded.

Mikan's expression softened. She released his hand.

When she saw Natsume leave she sighed. Memories flooded her mind.

"_Serio? Aoi? Youichi? Where are you?" Mikan sought her companions. She was 8 years old. She was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans._

_That night there was no moon. Mikan and Serio went out to roam around but Youichi and Aoi insisted on coming. The two of them saw no harm in bringing the two, Natsume and the others didn't mind so they brought the two kids with them. There were so many people and Mikan got separated with the others._

"_Aaaaaah!" a shout was heard._

"_Aoi?!" Mikan shouted. No doubt, that voice belongs to Aoi. Mikan ran fast towards the shout. She arrived to a dark alley way. No one uses that way because it was so dark and dangerous. It was even nicknamed as the __**Hell Way**__. When she arrived, she saw Youichi in a corner with bruises. Then she saw Aoi on the ground._

_Mikan went towards Aoi and lifted her up. "Aoi? What happened?"_

"_My eyes…" she cried. "It hurts. Serio…Youichi…" she became unconscious._

_Mikan did not know what to do. She heard men laughing. She looked back and due to the poor lighting received in that area, she could only see the outline of the men. She calculated that they were about 60-70 men there._

_The men, in front, were holding something and threw it towards her._

_When she looked down, tears began spilling out of her eyes. It was Serio. He wasn't breathing anymore. His clothes damped with his own blood._

_Her eyes turned cold. She fisted her hands. She took out a small knife hidden on her blooded pockets. She killed the men mercilessly leaving one man behind._

_The man cowered in fear. He fell and was crawling away from the young girl._

"_Who ordered you?" Mikan asked hatred and coldness evident to her voice._

_The man knew that now is not the time to be loyal to his work and not reveal some information. He knew very well that she won't hesitate in killing him like she did with his other companions. "We were ordered to kill Mikan Sakura by Mr. Lou Sakura."_

_Mikan's eyes never left his. Her hazel orbs pierced his eyes. "Did you know who Mikan Sakura is?"_

"_We-we thought that since one of the dark twins who were famous for always being with Mikan Sakura was with that two children over there….we assumed that the raven-haired was the target."_

"_Serio was protecting the two but since you all were very well-trained and some even brought weapons that are really deadly, he was defeated. He could have won if he wasn't protecting two kids who have no experience in fighting. The boy had resisted but you knocked him out. The girl must have had blood go in her eyes causing her vision to go. Am I right?" she said menacingly._

_The man could do nothing but nod._

_Mikan's blood-stained body and weapon was ignored by her. She raised the weapon, slowly, gracefully. "But you were wrong. I am Mikan Sakura. And anyone who messes with me and with my family won't be spared." She cut an artery on his neck causing him to die immediately._

_She looked at the dead bodies. Her eyes filled with tears. Her face filled with blood. She took out her cell phone and dialed Persona._

"_Mikan-sama? Where are you?" Persona asked. They were worrying about them since it was already 10 in the evening._

"_Persona.." she said. Her voice croaked. "I'm in the Hell Way. Come quickly. Youichi is beaten. Aoi lost her sight. The two of them are unconscious. And Serio…." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I came too late!"_

"_What happened to him?" Persona asked as he was ordering their men to get ready. Everyone knew that he and his twin were really close. They suffered hardships together. They got through everything promising each other to be together always. They experienced hell together until Mikan gave them hope. His voice, no matter how hard he orders himself to stay calm, betrayed him and panic is clearly visible as he speaks._

"_He's dead." She whispered._

Mikan opened her eyes and stood up, looking at the setting sun through the glass window. She remembered that when Persona came, it all became a blur.

Youichi suffered some fractions but he has recovered.

Aoi forever lost her sight.

Luckily, the two of them did not have any trauma to that experience.

She fisted her hands, her nails digging unto her skin, producing blood. "They will pay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group ate with grace. Years passed since Mikan found them in the laboratory being used as experiments by weird scientists. They had coped with their special abilities and used them for the better. They learned many things together. The family that abandoned them was now replaced by a happy one. They were all happy.

Mikan who sat at the head's chair of the very long table looked at her family.

Sensing that she had stopped eating, the others looked at her with questioning eyes.

"We're going to be high school students tomorrow." She stated.

"We all know that." Hotaru stated.

"We also know that we will study in the most prestigious school called Ouran High School. They also have middle school and elementary but we didn't study there because it will attract too much attention and we are still mastering our abilities." Koko said while reading Hotaru's thoughts. That got him a shot of her Baka gun.

"It's time." Mikan said as she looked at them with determined eyes.

"Time for what?" Ruka asked as he petted his bunny.

"To let the world know us. In two years, before I inherit everything, we will show the world our power that when we come to the top, they will bow to us." She declared.

The others smirked.

"Let the BATTLE begin…." She muttered as she raised her wine glass.

The others imitated her. Sounds of glass touching each other echoed as they toasted with each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikan quietly walked through the hallway, illuminated by multi-colored dim lights that hung alternately on the opposite walls. She was sure that the others are already deep asleep on the living room. After all, they drank dozens of bottles of Vodka. They even challenged each other to test who can drink the most. Heck even Narumi, Maria and Taka joined. She made a mental note that she needs to restock their Vodka bottles. She, of course, was sensible enough to think that she would rather not have a major head ache on her first day of school so she had not touched any of those bottles.

She stopped on a pink door decorated with red and white swirls. She opened it. The walls, furniture and other things inside the room were all in the color of pink, red and white, the favorite colors of the 14 year old girl lying on the huge bed.

Mikan sat on a corner of the soft bed draped with thick white and pink comforters.

The girl shifted and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Mikan with unfocused crimson eyes. "Nee-chan" she smiled.

Mikan sat closer to Aoi and patted her head. It hurts her whenever she thinks that Aoi will always open her beautiful eyes with nothing but black to see.

"I heard a lot of noises downstairs were you having a party?" Aoi asked as she returned to her lying position.

Mikan chuckled. "They were having a game that I am so sure they will regret doing when they wake up tomorrow."

Aoi, being the sharp kid, realized what Mikan meant. She giggled. "They are so going to have a hangover tomorrow."

"You better sleep now, Aoi. It's getting late. We need to wake up early tomorrow for the opening ceremony. I got the classes from Narumi. It seems that you and Youichi are n the same class. Aren't you happy?" Mikan teased.

Aoi blushed. "Nee-chan you're such a meanie."

Mikan laughed. Everyone knew that Aoi and Youichi have feelings for each other, though they were too naïve to realize it. They think that it's only one-sided. She sighed. "Now go to sleep." She kissed Aoi forehead.

Aoi closed her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, her breathing was even and deep. Mikan got up and got out of the room. She went towards her room, changed her clothes, took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, combed it and climbed unto her gigantic bed to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A man with raven hair and black eyes tapped his foot impatiently as his fellow friends were busy playing or what they say settling each other comfortably on his mansion's living room. He sighed.

The twins were busy tickling each other on the couch. His seniors were busy eating the desserts they have ordered. And his best friend, the supposedly the one who should order settlement is busy flirting with his girlfriend who was once acting as a boy to pay her debt.

It was okay, really. It's been an everyday occurrence. But what irritated him is that, THEY were the ones who told him to research on the backgrounds of the only freshmen who weren't from the Ouran Middle School. He spent the whole night digging on their past and THEY aren't even listening to HIM!

His patience was out of the question. It seems that they need to see the Shadow King now.

The others paused on what they were doing as they felt a murderous aura coming from the "mother" of their club. They looked at him and huddled closely to each other in fear.

Once he saw his club members together he calmed down. "According to my research, Mikan Sakura is the heir of the Sakura Corp. and the others were adopted by her." She, however, made the files of the background of the others before she adopted them, disappear he added to himself. This girl seems interesting. The others do not need to learn this. After all, it's payback for ignoring him.

Gasps could be heard.

"Sakura Corp. is a large and powerful company ne, usa-chan?" the senior with blond hair and small body said.

"Ah, that I have heard about the Sakura Corp, but isn't it Lou Sakura who is handling the company now?" the only female in the group asked.

"It seems that she will inherit everything once she becomes 18 years old." The Shadow King added.

"I'm sure that once she is the one handling the company, it will crumble. Under the hold of Lou, the company goes up, if she, an inexperienced leader handles it, it will go down." The twins stated.

"We'll see." The demon king said, amused evident to his voice.

It's rare that he seems amused to someone. Maybe Mikan Sakura isn't really what they think she is, the club members thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hello! It's been a while. **

**I just want to say that in this fanfic, Haruhi went to the host club when they were in middle school. She paid all of her debts during her sophomore years. Tamaki and Haruhi realized their feelings and started going out. She revealed her identity once she reached her senior year. The Ouran students were all surprised but in the end they accepted her. There is still a host club and Haruhi can still be designated though she now wears girls' uniform and her hair is long like when she hasn't cut it yet.**

**The twins and Kyoya got over with their crush in Haruhi. They accepted the relationship between their King and their princess.**

**Tamaki and Haruhi, through their own unique charms and ways, made Tamaki's grandmother soft and accept them. Tamaki's mother now resides in the main mansion together with his father, grandmother and him. She is also the legal wife of Tamaki's father now.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle**

**Chapter 6 – The Host Club!**

The sun shone up above the sky. So many limousines can be seen around the school. Any normal people will freak out by the 'elegance and richness' that the school and its students seem to shout.

It is a new school-year. Ouran is a prestigious school, which is attended by extremely rich kids. It consists of the Kindergarten Department, the Elementary Department, the Middle School Department and the High School Department. Everyone knows each other because they've been together since they were in kindergarten. All are familiar with each other except from 14 new faces.

The students were all intrigued by the new faces. 12 of them are in the High School Department, freshmen, Class 1-A. The other two are in the Middle School Department, sophomore Class 2-A. everyone in that particular group are all handsome and beautiful. They could rival and even surpass the Ouran Host Club and the club's very own princess, the very first commoner who was able to enter the school and who is now the fiancée of the Host Club's King.

They were all excited to start the year knowing that more good-looking faces will join them.

****

"So noisy!" Youichi complained.

Mikan chuckled. "Be used to it Youichi. It seems that we will be dealing with them until we graduate."

The others sighed dejectedly. _Great! Another fan-filled school._ They all thought.

"At least I can gather lots of money." Hotaru said.

The others sweat dropped.

Natsume sighed. "Are you okay with this, Aoi?"

Aoi nodded. "I'm alright, nii-chan, besides Youichi is with me."

Youichi blushed.

Mikan winked at him. "Let's go, everyone. The opening ceremony will be held in the Ceremony Hall. It'll start in a few minutes."

They all nodded as they went towards the Hall. All unaware of the fact that, certain club members were observing them.

****

The day went by. Nothing special really happened. No, not until Anna and Nonoko dragged the others, after classes, with them.

The others, clearly disoriented by the excited behavior of the two went along with them. Aoi and Youichi being the only middle school students were in the middle of the group to avoid being out of sight.

Koko is really itching to use his ability to read Nonoko and Anna's mind, however, sometimes, being surprised isn't that bad.

The group stopped in front of two big doors. The room is labeled as a Music Room though they could not hear any music.

Mikan raised a brow. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Mikan-chan, can't you see?" Anna, obviously excited, squealed.

"I can perfectly see an unoccupied Music Room." She replied while the others nodded.

"Everyone is talking about this! Surely you have heard the most famous club in this school, did you not?" Nonoko asked.

The others were confused except Hotaru. She, of course, knew everything. She sighed. "You all should pay attention to your surroundings."

"What are they talking about?" Ruka asked his girlfriend.

"Ouran is not only famous for being a prestigious school that teaches heirs and heiresses, it's also famous for their host club. The club is composed of eight handsome, rich and intelligent young men, from middle school and high school division, and a beautiful, intelligent, commoner, freshman girl. The girl wore men's uniform when she started to pay her debt to the club but eventually she became the fiancée of the president of the club. Anyways, the club works by the customer designating his/her desired host and gets a chance to spend time with them."

"That's just a waste of time." Youichi mumbled. His jealousy was clearly visible as he saw Aoi being excited.

The others smirked.

Hotaru continued. "The members are:  
Tamaki Suoh – president of the club also called as king, he is the son of the owner of this school, 17 years old, High school division, sophomore class 2-A, sole heir of his family's business, half-French and half-Japanese, born on April 8, blond hair and blue eyes.

Kyoya Ootori – vice-president of the club, youngest son of the Ootori family, 17 years old, High School division, sophomore class 2-A, he is also dubbed as the shadow king, born on November 22 he acts if he sees profit will be produced, raven hair and dark gray eyes. I think we'll get along with each other."

The others sweat dropped. 'Not another Hotaru!'

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin- twins, born on June 9, sons of a famous designer, high school division Class 1-A, they're actually our classmates, they always play pranks on people and are famous for their show of brotherly love, brownish orange hair and yellow eyes.

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka- Born on February 29, high school division, senior, class 3-A, a very good fighter though his physical attributes says otherwise, blonde hair and brown eyes.

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka- Born on May 5 high school division, senior, class 3-A, a very good fighter, cousin of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, black hair and eyes.

Yasuchika Haninozuka- Middle school division, senior class 3-A brother of Mitsukuni, dark blond hair and hazel eyes.

Satoshi Morinozuka- Middle school division, senior class 3-A brother of Takashi, black hair and eyes.

And lastly Haruhi Fujioka- born on February 4 freshman class 1-A, the only girl and commoner of the club, fiancée of Tamaki, also top student of all her years here in the school." Hotaru finished her explanations.

Nonoko and Anna were getting impatient. "So? What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" they exclaimed as they dragged the others and opened the doors.

Rose petals came out of the room, as they saw very good-looking people at the middle of the room.

"Welcome!" they all greeted.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed while the others rolled their eyes. 'Typical to the three good-looking-men-fans' they all thought.

****

The club members were all surprised. The objects of their conversation just earlier were right in front of them!

Kyoya was the first to recover. "What can we do for you, dear customers?"

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire entered so fast that they looked like blurs. They seated themselves on one of the couches looking at the host club members expectantly.

The others entered, gracefully, elegantly with superiority.

Kyoya lifted a brow. "It's rare to have customers right now. Usually, we start functioning after the opening day."

Mikan looked at him. "On behalf of them, I apologize. We do not wish to be rude but pure curiosity brought us here, to the most famous club of this school, the Host Club. Indeed, what is it that makes this club so special?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the twins asked in unison. "It's for our looks!"

"Then, if what you say is true, the girls here are only infatuated by your looks, therefore, it won't be that long until they get tired of you. Isn't it true?" Mikan retorted as her hazel orbs looked at the twins'.

The twins were shocked but it became irritation then into anger. But before they could make a scene a blur of yellow went past the twins.

The president of the club, Tamaki came face to face with Mikan. Blue and hazel clashed with each other, both measuring the other. Then the blond, with his charms as the 'Prince', smiled. "Now, now, we don't want to fight, ne hime-sama?" he asked as he cupped Mikan's cheek.

Natsume quickly went by Mikan's side and grabbed Tamaki's wrist.

"It's alright, Natsume." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume. "Suoh-san –"

"Please call me Tamaki." He said as he once again smiled at her.

"Very well, Tamaki-san, I apologize if my statement seemed rude, however, due to the fact that the twins clearly stated that the girls are attracted to all of your charms, which is clearly correct –" she looked at Anna, Nonoko and Sumire who have hearts in their eyes as Mitsukuni and Takashi were chatting with them. "I can't help but question it. Since we went here while the club is yet to start functioning, I would like to come again tomorrow if you don't mind."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he smirked. "You are most certainly welcome to come again. However, if we prove to you that it is not just because of our looks that this club is still functioning, we would like you and your companions to join our club."

The twins whined, the others were shocked, Mikan's brow rose. She smirked then she looked at Hotaru. "What do you think Hotaru? It seems that the two of you will really get along well."

Hotaru's eyes glinted. "That condition shouts 'MONEY'"

The others sweat dropped whilst Mikan chuckled. "Then it's a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle**

**Chapter 7 - Guilt**

Mikan went to school normally. She smiled confidently; her actions executed gracefully, her posture magnificent as always. Over all her beauty could not be surpassed. Her eyes sparkled with knowledge, wisdom and strength. It was like a normal day but today is the day of the deal. If the Host Club can truly prove that they are not just good-looking creatures, then, Mikan and the gang shall be members of the club.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

The club members were thinking of plans to execute in order to persuade the new rookies to join their club. Alas! They thought of a new theme. "ROYALTY". They shall be princes and princess for the day. From their attire to their language, all copied to be of rightful royalties.

They will show that certain group what the host club does that makes the customers return. They will prove that they aren't just pretty humans. They have the ability to attract the customers through their looks and something more.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

The group walked proudly on the hall way of the Middle School department. They were giving off an aura of more than just rich kids….no…something more. Perhaps…..something like royalty…..something like unbreakable bonds…no…so much more. No one dared to enter that invisible wall of the group.

Mikan was walking in the center front. Beside her were Natsume and Hotaru. They were all like in a fixed formation.

They stopped in front of a classroom. Mikan stepped forward and knocked, and then she opened the door. She searched the room with her eyes and as she spotted the students she was searching she smiled. "Youichi, Aoi" she called, ignoring the stares of the other students as they stopped and watched the famous group.

Youichi assisted Aoi as they made their way to Mikan.

Mikan patted Aoi and Youichi's head with a small smile on her face that made the audience sigh dreamily. After all, who wouldn't like to have that smile directed to you? Men would love to have her as their lover while the women would love to have her as a sister.

As they walked towards the 3rd music room Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were excited and can't stop giggling while the others merely rolled their eyes.

When they opened the doors they felt like they were in a different world. It was just like in the fairytales where castles were decorated with the most exquisite and high-quality silk, carpets, curtains and all of the decorations you could think. Rose petals were scattered.

Mikan smiled a little. Certainly they did not think that mere decorations and ambiance can soothe them into joining the club didn't they? Without a doubt, this place was transformed into an elegant castle but it is not enough to prove that they are not just looks.

The group ventured in. They saw paintings hanging on the walls. They continued to walk until they heard the giggling voice of women. They followed the sound until they reached a huge garden where flowers of different colors bloomed.

They saw the host club members wearing clothes fitted for European royalties.

The students who saw the famous group enter began to whisper with each other. The others were squealing. The men customers were all drooling. It's not every day that you see your school's most famous and very good-looking students all gathered around.

"Welcome to the host club." The hosts all said together.

The group nodded in acknowledgement. It is clear, though, that the tension between the two groups was heavy though no one could tell if it will cause anything for they were all observing each other.

Mikan, sensing that the customers were all tensed, smiled. "Dear school mates, do not be bothered by our presence, we are here not to distract but to simply observe. Please go on to whatever it is you were doing."

The customers calmed down and resumed to whatever they were doing or talking about though they would always glance at the amazingly stunning group.

Hikaru shrugged and glared at Mikan. "Show-off." He muttered as he pulled Kaoru to their designated table.

The group were unpleased by the act. Natsume was about to pull Hikaru but Mikan stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "Leave him be." She whispered, knowing that he will hear due to the intense training that he underwent. "We are not here to cause a scene."

He willed himself to calm down and nodded. Mikan let her hand fall to her side. "We will observe them for the time being. Go and enjoy yourselves."

The others nodded and went to their own businesses.

Mikan caught Aoi's hand and though she knew that Aoi couldn't see it, she smiled. "Let's sit under the shade of that beautiful tree and rest. I know you are quite tired from being with huge crowds" The place was secluded so they will not be bothered by others. It would be peaceful she thought.

Aoi nodded with a smile.

They sat together in comfortable silence. Mikan observed the way the host club interacted with the customers. She realized that it really was the personality of each host that causes the customers to come back again and again, but still –

"Mikan-nee, is it really beautiful?" Aoi asked, breaking Mikan's line of thoughts. "The others told me that it was like we are in a different time." She added.

Mikan's heart clenched as she smiled a heartbreaking smile. Mikan had always blamed herself for Aoi's blindness and Serio's death. Because of her own damn enemies, Aoi can never get a chance to see the beauty of the world again and Persona will forever be missing his half. What made things worse, Aoi's last memories were of that horrible night. She knows that neither Persona nor Aoi nor the others blame her but it does not change the fact that she was the cause.

A tear dropped from her eye and her hand brushed it away. "Yes, it's beautiful." She answered cursing the fact that her voice wavered.

Aoi held Mikan's face with her hands. "I have never regretted the night when I and Natsume-nii met you. I still remember that night and it will always be in my heart because right then, you were the angel that restored light to our world. The night I became blind, I knew that it was coming. Even if that event had not happened, I knew that sooner or later, my sight will vanish. You know right? Being in the streets can do many things to you."

Mikan leaned her head on Aoi's hand as she covered it with her own. "That event triggered it, Aoi. It still wasn't too late but when that happened, it made it worse and now, your eyes can never be able to see again."

Aoi sighed. "Mikan-nee, you're so silly. You couldn't prevent that. You're not a future-reader you know. Besides, I am not bothered being blind. With my heightened senses I could function properly without help. You and the others are just too protective. Now, do not be sad. When you are sad, we will be sad too. Wherever or whatever you do, we will always follow you."

Mikan smiled. "Well, I have observed the hosts and I wish to hear the reactions and opinions of the others." She assisted the younger to get up as they headed towards their family.

"Interesting." A man with raven hair and eyes stepped out from the shadows. "Mikan Sakura, what an interesting woman." He smirked.

"Kyoya-sempai!" the twins shouted.

Kyoya joined his fellow club members. His smirk never faded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle!**

**Chapter 8 – Joker**

12 freshmen of the High School Department and 1 sophomore of the Middle School Department sat on the available couches as they waited for the workers to clean up the decorations and for Aoi and Haruhi to come back from the restroom.

The Host Club members sat at their usual seats as they observed the other group without being obvious. They were amusing to watch. They all had different personalities but they get along pretty well, so much like the Host Club.

Mikan sat amused at her family's antics. Leave it to Koko, Kitsuneme and Mocho to play pranks, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko to be the ones who are running after the pranksters, Yuu, Ruka and Nobara to try stop the fight (though they never succeed) and Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru and Mikan (together with Aoi but since she's in the restroom as of the moment…) to watch the display.

Mikan leaned back as she shifted her attention to the Host Club members who are also starring in amusement at her family. She would have loved to join this interesting club but she is afraid that by doing so, she will endanger the lives of these innocent club members. Mikan saw Natsume looking at her. She faced him and smiled. She must have been spacing off with an expression Natsume didn't like.

Suddenly, they heard an ear-piercing scream. All stopped moving.

Mikan stood up with a frantic expression on her beautiful face. _'That voice….it can't be….Aoi!' _She quickly ran towards the restroom followed by the others. Once they got there, they saw a white envelope on the floor. Mikan picked and opened it, pulling out a white paper and read it. She gritted her teeth and gripped the paper.

Natsume and the others read above her shoulders as all of them stiffened and cursed.

The Host Club members who weren't able to read the paper looked at them with confused expression.

Kyoya boldly walked towards Mikan's side and read the letter.

'_I hope we can conduct business soon JOKER or should I say, Mikan Sakura. If not, you know what will happen_

_~ Diamond 8 Reo'_

Kyoya's brow rose. He looked at Mikan and his eyes widened. Not a single emotion could be seen. Just before, you could see her anger but now, nothing. He looked towards the rest of the newbies and he also saw nothing in their eyes. It was as if their emotions switched off.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular, after all, who must she ask?

Mikan tore the paper in two and let it fall to the ground. "It seems," her voice as cold as her eyes "that Reo decided to use Aoi and Haruhi against me."

They all understood at once. The guy resorted to kidnapping.

Mikan chuckled but the Host Club could see that there was no humour in her eyes.

She flipped her hair. "I think it's time that we settle thing and make him realize why I am the one hailed 'JOKER'" She muttered as she began to walk.

The Host Club members were all shocked. Only two things kept running in their minds. _'Haruhi and Aoi were kidnapped!' _and _'JOKER?...What the hell is that for?'_ The club members began to panic.

When Mikan was about to pass Tamaki, he suddenly grabbed her arm causing Mikan's group to tense and Hotaru began to draw out her invented weapons that can seriously damage.

"I want to come too!" Tamaki exclaimed, his worry evident on his face.

Mikan tried to shrug off his hand but he gripped her tightly. She glared at him. "This is dangerous! Even if your feelings to save Haruhi are strong, you will only be a burden to us." She hissed.

Tamaki let her arm go as he looked down in anguish. "I know…but –"

"We cannot afford to protect you as we go there." She cut him off.

"Ara! Aren't all of you too young to undergo this mission if it is that dangerous?" Kyoya asked.

The Host Club members waited for their reply, curious to their answer. They were all surprised when Mikan and her group smirked.

"Young definitely not means weak." Mikan began to walk again but the club members blocked their path.

Sumire was beginning to get pissed. "Look! We don't have all day to discuss this! Step out of the way HOSTS!"

"Shut up, Permy!" Hikaru and Kaoru retorted.

Sumire's nails began to grow and though the club members did not notice, Mikan and the others did.

"Control yourself Sumire." Mikan demanded.

Sumire took deep breaths and nodded.

Mikan focused her attention towards the club members. "We will not be held responsible if anything happens to any of you."

The club members nodded.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

"Can you explain to us again why we are sneaking by ourselves instead of asking professionals to deal with this?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked for the nth time.

"That is because we can easily take care of these imbeciles." Anna answered.

"Besides, it's been a long time since we kicked asses!" Koko added.

"Violence isn't the answer." Yuu stated.

Mocho grinned and put his arm on Yuu's shoulder. "You say that but deep inside you like to fight too. I remember the times when Mikan had let us vent our feelings through fighting those small foolish gangs. You were quite the vicious one."

Yuu blushed as the club members gaped at him.

Kitsuneme laughed. "Memories!"

Youichi who has been quiet glared at them. "Shut up! If you keep on yapping and yapping then we will be easily discovered!"

The others quickly shut their mouths while the club members wondered why but they knew better than to ask the question as to why were they terrified to the middle school student.

Mikan sighed and shook her head. Some things just never change. She is very confident that they could manage to defeat this gang even if they held the title DIAMOND 8. She's pretty sure that they could fight them without using the others' special abilities. After all, they are her NUMBERS. As JOKER, she must train them to be top notch or else….being her makes everyone around her in a dangerous position. That's why she made everyone train with her.

She saw Hotaru come back from her task and nodded to her.

She stood up gracefully. "Well, it's about time. Who wants to come with me?"

The 12 NUMBERS stood and walked together with her as they went straight towards the opening of the base.

The club members followed them and they were all surprised.

Despite what Mikan told them earlier, there was no reason to defend their selves because Mikan and the others did not let anyone come close to them. They watched in awe as they moved gracefully and beautifully. Even Satoshi, Yasuchika, Honey and Mori were amazed.

Soon, there were practically hundreds of beaten bodies surrounding them but they were not out of breath.

Mikan continued to walk and opened a door where they saw Aoi and Haruhi tied up and gagged on one corner. She shifted her glance to the other side of the room. There stood a handsome man with red hair and amber eyes looking at her.

"Welcome to my humble abode JOKER!" he bowed.

The host club members gasped. The man was Reo Mouri! A very famous singer!

"You should really just stick with singing, you know?" Mikan said as she walked towards Reo. She signalled Natsume to take off the ropes and gag of Aoi and Haruhi. "You never know…" When she reached him she put her hand on his cheek and leaned to his ear. "When the JOKER decides you have played enough and drop you out from the DECK." She whispered.

Reo's eyes widened as he stepped back from the beautiful demon in front of him. "Yo-you can't do that!"

Aoi and Haruhi were freed. The Host Club members checked on Haruhi as the NUMBERS did on Aoi, when they were all satisfied; they gave their attention to the two.

Mikan's right brow rose. She went back to her comrades and faced him again. "You got the 8th of DIAMOND position in just a small amount of time. You might have caught the other CARDS off guard because most of them were all full of their selves; however, those above you are not. You're still a newbie. You don't know how we play the UNDERGROUND GAME. I'm warning you REO MOURI! There is a reason as to why I am the JOKER. I can crush you and your little gang if you dare defy me again. And IF you DO, the showbiz world won't be able to help you." She chuckled. "After all, once you enter the UNDERGROUND GAME, there's no way out. Don't go too deep in the darkness that we are in. " She turned around and went out followed by the NUMBERS and the Host club members. She stopped and looked at him with a smirk on her face. "By the way, you don't expect me to just go after what you have done didn't you? I advise you and your comrades to get out of this building or you might just explode together with it." She continued walking with the chuckling NUMBERS and the flabbergasted club members, leaving an almost hysterical Reo.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-sun-moon-dreams-sun-moon-dreams-sun-moon-dreams**_

**Author's Note**

**Please review! I was kind of depressed since there were only 8 reviews and I'm so thankful to those reviewers! I need inspiration guys!**

**Oh! By the way! I was really confused as to what to call the Gakuen Alice Characters that's why at the spur of the moment, I invented the NUMBERS. Since each of them has a specialty with their SUPER POWERS except for Natsume and Aoi. I would like to ask your opinion as to what Aoi's specialty is? Please keep in mind that she is blind so maybe not too straining. **

**There's also about Mikan's love interest. I would like it to be MikanXharem.**

**First things first! Who do you want to be Mikan's admirers?**

**And I would also like to ask you what other cases you would like to add in this story. Of course I won't take the credit. I'll post your pen name on top.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle!**

**Author's Note: Okay! So…Aoi's specialty is heightened senses. She can predict things just from the change of the wind direction like how the weather will turn out, how her opponents fight etc. But it is not 100% accurate. Yes, t has high percentage of being correct but nothing is set on stone. This was suggested by EverlastingWarmth.**

**Chapter 9 – Phantomhive**

Kyoya was very frustrated, no, he was furious. Nothing makes sense! He can't find any information about Mikan Sakura. He hates not knowing something! He had spent seven sleepless nights just to gather information but he comes up with nothing. He had even hired spies, trackers, investigators and many more but once he says JOKER, NUMBERS, DECK or UNDERGROUND GAME, nobody would want to work for him. Mikan and her NUMBERS weren't even attending school for one whole week!

He really wanted to know what they are doing and why they are feared. There was only one solution. He will just have to ask the JOKER.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Mikan leaned back on her big chair in the 'Business Room'. She just finished having a meeting with the ten leaders of the leading gangs of the DECK. The DIAMOND KING, Kaname Kuran, the DIAMOND QUEEN, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the DIAMOND JACK, Zero Kiryuu, the DIAMOND ACE, Bryan Black, the DIAMOND 2, Kevin Smith, the DIAMOND 3, Juliet Castoria, the DIAMOND 4, Ciel Phantomhive, the DIAMOND 5, Nagihiko Fujisaki, the DIAMOND 6, Reina Barrogo and the DIAMOND 7, Kei Kuroshima.

They discussed the recent happenings in the UNDERGROUND WORLD. It seems that there are still some gangs who thought they could beat the DIAMONDS and the HEARTS. It really was funny when the saying 'you bit more than what you can chew', applies to those little gangs all the time.

Mikan really wasn't active in the UNDERGROUND, she only intervened when she is realy needed, that's why some who are newly brought in the DECK all thinks of her as nothing. She only associated with the ten leaders because they were all her friends and comrades, the ones who helped her when she entered it at a young age, all were there except for Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel just recently entered the UNDERGROUND. The Phantomhive family, from England, was brutally massacred six years ago. They were one of the noble families and their manor was set on fire. Ciel suddenly appeared after two years with a butler called Sebastian, they began to lift up the Phantomhive name. Then, there was chaos in England two years ago because the royal family died. There was war and all of the noble families died except Ciel and his butler Sebastian. They don't want to return to England and Ciel heard that his father had an organization in Japan.

Ciel's father was one of the closest friends of Mikan. He never came back to Japan when Mikan turned eight years old. She understood, of course, that he, as a noble, has his own duties. She had grieved when she heard that the Phantomhive family was massacred. And when the Phantomhive family was revived by the heir, she kept a close eye to them and researched about the one year disappearance of Ciel. She became angry when she had learned that he was tortured and she made sure that those who did it paid a-hundred-fold more. She knew everything about Ciel, everything that had happened and even what Sebastian really was.

Ciel knew that the beautiful lady, Mikan Sakura, knew. She knew everything. He had a feeling that she was the one, who had made, those who kidnapped and tortured him, vanish without a trace. In truth, he was scared of her wrath. She looked like an angel, so innocent, forgiving and pure yet when she is angry she is like a fallen angel, so beautiful yet vengeful, powerful and dangerous. She accepted him, a refugee who had nothing, with open arms. The war took away his fortune and title yet she had helped him and gave home to him and his servants. She helped him start over, now he is as wealthy as he one was if not, even more wealthy than before. He can't help but wonder if she has a pure or tainted soul or maybe both. He admired her, someone who was only two years older than him. She became the JOKER at a very young age, when usually others her age were playing and full of innocence just like him when he was younger. She had endured so many things, yet, she is still compassionate. He couldn't understand her. He couldn't use her as a chess piece. He knew he couldn't control her. She was unpredictable.

A demon always knew what a human's desire is. They also knew if the soul is pure or tainted. Sebastian should know, however, Mikan Sakura is unique. He couldn't read her. She was neither light nor dark. She was the light and the dark. How is it possible? He had asked himself so many times yet he came up with no answer. He knew that she knew what he was, a demon. She should be afraid yet she is not. Why? Did she also have a contract? Impossible. He could smell another demon but he can't smell the mark of a contract. She is very intriguing and fascinating. If he had not met Ciel, he would have come to her. Do not get him wrong. He is still loyal to Ciel, in fact, very loyal that he was willing to let go of his soul when they finished the contract only a year ago. He stayed as Ciel's butler because he held affection to the little boy. He was like a bratty little brother that he never had. He would stay with Ciel until the boy's last breath. Mikan Sakura is a different case. He can't distinguish her aura. It was human yet not. Come on, of course she can't possibly be a normal human! No normal person can be as swift, intelligent, cunning, beautiful, clever, fast and be evil yet an angel at the same time! Who is she really?

_**~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~**_

**Author's Note: Sorry, it was very short and I didn't update for a very long time. I was very busy at school. I also spent my free time reading other stories. I think that I won't be able to update in a very long time. So sorry. **

**By the way, I was thinking while reading the very start of this story, 'What the heck. A six-year-old controlling the UNDERGROUND WORLD? You've got to be kidding me!' So! I made her non-human! Well, I thought that we aren't going away from the plot because the others have abilities then why must Mikan stay normal? She's my Heroine! She should be anything but normal!**

**I'd like t hear your opinion about this. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle!**

**Chapter 10 – Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu**

He is the King of DIAMONDS, Kaname Kuran. He is most feared and respected by the other gangs in the UNDERWORLD, after all, he is the leader of the leading gang in the DECK. At first, most underestimated him for his appearance does not seem fierce or scary. All of the leaders do not seem scary and underestimating them because of this was the most fatal decision those fools ever made. Right now, those stupid men are already six-feet under. He knew that he looked good. He isn't a narcissist or anything but anyone could recognize if someone is good-looking or not. He had dark brown hair, dark red eyes and pale skin. All leaders of the leading gangs are very good-looking, even the boy, Ciel Phantomhive who has black hair with seemingly blue tints in it, sapphire eyes and pale skin.

Kaname Kuran is an enigma, other people says.

They don't know him for he does not wish for them to learn anything about him except for the few facts he is willing to give. He doesn't want them to know that he is a creature of the dark, a vampire. Those foolish mortals thought that vampires get hurt when exposed to sun or any other thing but they are all superstitions. They are not any different than a normal human except, they had better senses, they get their nutrients through blood and they are immortal, aging slowly, never decaying, fast in regenerating. They can only be killed when they are injured severely and they won't be able to drink blood which is used in order to heal any wounds. In the vampire world, there is also a hierarchy, the first are the purebloods who has the ability to change a human into vampires by exchanging blood with them. They are the royalty, who will never age once they reach their twentieth birthday unlike the others who will continue to age but in a very slow time. They are far more superior to others since their beauty surpasses other vampires and they have abilities of their own. Second are the nobles. They don't have the ability to change humans but their clans had lived for a very long time. There are some instances that they will have their abilities and if they do, they are very treasured more than the other nobles. Third are the normal vampires, they are the ones who are properly changed by the purebloods. They are mostly used as servants or, in rare cases, mate of their sire. The lowest of all the vampires are the LEVEL E. Some are the rogue vampires who had let their blood thirst ruin their minds. Some of them are humans that were bitten by a pureblood but were never given by the said pureblood's blood. Others are those who were exiled by their clans

Kaname is one of the purebloods. The Kuran family is practically the kings and queens of the vampire world. He is the heir to the throne, as he is the first-born. So why is he here in the human world? Simple, he does not want to be king. He once would have liked it so that his pure sweet little sister, Yuki, can live in a world where there is no corruption but she fell in love and died. Kaname loved his siblings but his most favorite was Yuki. She was the youngest and most naïve in their family. He was scared that their society will taint her; she was the light of the Kuran household.

He wanted to protect her so he had agreed with Kaien Cross to enter a boarding school where there will be Day Classes, for the humans, and Night classes, for the vampires. He entered with his other siblings and that was the very thing he regretted the most. Yuki fell in love with Zero Kiryuu, one of the vampires' greatest enemy, vampire hunters.

It all started when Yuki became friends with the twins Ichiru and Zero Kiryuu of the Day Classes, who were very popular due to their almost similar appearances; their silver hair, tall and lean body as well as their amethyst eyes. Their only difference is that Ichiru's eyes had golden flakes in it while Zero had blue flakes. Kaname had let her go with only a warning to be very careful with them. He wanted her to make friends with others. He saw that the twins adored her as a sister; he just didn't know that Yuki adored Zero in a different way. When he realized this, it was already too late. He had explained to her what will happen if she will pursue her love but she had not listened. She was ignorant and naïve. She was too pampered and that caused her destruction when Zero refused her. He only saw her as his sister. Yuki was devastated but she didn't give up. The news spread quickly in the Vampire and Hunter Society and both were unpleased.

Yuki ignored all the things that was said to her and continued to pursue Zero. He never said he loved her in that way but she was so convinced that he really loves her and was only afraid because a vampire and a hunter are meant to be enemies forever.

She slowly became mad and the Vampire Council decided to end her existence.

There is a ceremony used whenever killing a pureblood. When Yuki was being killed, Ichiru came and tried to shield Yuki. He declared his undying love to her but Yuki, due to her madness, thought that he was Zero, together they both died, Yuki, in happiness, while Ichiru, in sorrow.

Since then, Kaname gave up the throne and gave it to his brother. He went to the human world and travelled for a couple of years until he came across the Sakura family. He was drawn mostly to Mikan Sakura.

She is an enigma even for him. She is both light and dark. She amused him at first, slowly, he became attached to her. She understood him on a certain level. She spent time with him knowing what he was when other human would have run. She listened to him and was the very first to make him open up. When Yuki died, he never shed a tear because he did not want to show any weakness but when he cracked, he cried on her shoulders. She embraced him not because of pity but of understanding. She accepted his strengths and weaknesses. Now, he would do anything for her.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Zero Kiryuu is a very mature and serious creature. His past was something he did not let anyone know except for Mikan Sakura. He once had a twin named Ichiru. They were very close even though the Hunters' Curse followed them. A long time ago, when the hunters ate a pureblood's flesh for the sake of more strength and power, they were cursed. Vampire blood ran through their veins and when a female hunter gets pregnant with twins, one will devour the other inside the womb of the mother in order to get stronger. He and Ichiru did not eat each other; they were both delivered safely though Ichiru was weaker than Zero.

When they entered the Cross Academy, they met a pureblood princess named Yuki. She was very different from the rest. She was very pure and brought light to anyone. He adored her like a brother would for his little sister but he knew that Ichiru loved her as a woman. He knew that it was forbidden but he wanted to support both of them. It all came crashing down when Yuki confessed her love to him. He refused her but she insisted. Ichiru was heartbroken but he still loved Zero. He never blamed him. Zero knew that Ichiru died in vain and sorrow. Before he died, Ichiru gave Zero his blood in order to make Zero the most powerful hunter. Nobody knew what happened and nobody knew that he was now immortal.

He threw his life and travelled for a while. He wanted to clear his thoughts for awhile. He never thought of his next step until he met Mikan Sakura. He couldn't describe it. His instinct told him that she is both dangerous and safe. He couldn't decide. She accepted him when he had nothing. She gave him everything he could ever need. She knew everything about him but she never judged. She was just there and his loyalty will always be hers.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Kaname Kuran began his new life, though there was one thing he never expected…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Zero Kiryuu started his new life, though there was one thing he never expected…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

They never thought they would meet each other again.

_**~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~**_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words. Next week is my quarterly exam and I thought that I would at least present one chapter for you my dear readers who patiently waited for me to upload.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Battle!**

**Chapter 11- Fujisaki Twins**

She is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the QUEEN of DIAMONDS. Her beauty was second only to Mikan Sakura. She is the heiress of the Fujisaki clan, famous for their history in the theatrical arts, their hotels and hot springs. They were a very traditional family, each child, male and female, were taught everything a Japanese prince and princess should know. They were taught how to move gracefully, tea ceremonies, traditional dance, discipline and many lot more. She was the pride of her family, she did everything perfectly, and she is a prodigy.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He is Nagihiko Fujisaki, 5th of DIAMONDS. He was once one of the heirs of the Fujisaki clan and he is the twin brother of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. They look exactly the same, long dark violet hair, pale skin and amber eyes. He was the black sheep in the family. He didn't want to focus in learning only the traditional things. He wanted to learn the new and foreign things. He wanted and loved to dance but with his family, he felt chained. Dancing is something that should be done freely because it expresses your emotions, it shouldn't be controlled. He was disowned by his parents. They called him a disgrace.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

They weren't like any other twins. Maybe they were once close but they drifted apart. They were always being compared. They were separated.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She did not like her brother. She envied him. She felt like a beautiful caged bird watching the equally beautiful bird fly across the wide sky.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He did not like his sister. He envied her. He felt like a beautiful puppy abandoned in the streets while watching an equally beautiful puppy being pampered and loved by her family.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She found salvation through her first true friend, Mikan. She taught Nadeshiko how to unlock the cage.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He found salvation through his first friend, Mikan. She gave him shelter when he was abandoned. She gave him warmth and love when he was cold and lonely.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She hates her brother.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He hates his sister.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She could give up freedom but there was one thing she couldn't give up even if her life depended on it…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He could give up family but there was one thing he couldn't give up even if his life depended on it…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Her salvation…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

His salvation…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Mikan Sakura.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short. My purpose was because I want to introduce the leader one by one. Please give me some ideas for the life of the other leaders. I'm running out of it.**

**Oh! I was quite sad because nobody left a comment for the last chapter. Was it horrible?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Battle!**

**Chapter 12- Black and Smith**

Bryan Black, the Diamond Ace, he is very famous. He is an international model, his raven hair and eyes with his very pale skin contrasting perfectly. He is fourteen years old. Nobody knew his past and he wouldn't have it in any other way.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Kevin Smith, the Diamond 2, he is a professional tennis player. His golden hair and piercing blue eyes gathered his fans from all over the world. He is fourteen years old. Nobody knew his past and he wouldn't have it in any other way.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He was a bastard child. His mother was a prostitute. He was despised when he only wanted love. As he grew up, he understood then that he wasn't needed. Well, he wouldn't care for them either.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

His father was an ex-professional tennis player. He was beaten in a game when he was very famous. He was reduced into nothing but a drunkard. He forced his son in very harsh trainings, beating him if he couldn't return a ball. What do you expect from a child? He hated his father with all his might.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He joined a gang named Lucifer in order to get away from his mother.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He joined a gang named Lucifer in order to get away from his father.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

There, he found a boy named Kevin, who was abused by his father.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

There, he found a boy named Bryan, who was never loved.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

They were the same; they were each other's comrade.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Kevin was his first friend.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Bryan was his first friend.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Gangs were fighting all over. They were gaining and protecting their own territories. Some of their acquaintances died but that was life for them. Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Lucifer was destroyed. He was the only one left.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Lucifer was destroyed. He was the only one left.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He grieved the lost of his best friend and brother, Kevin. He became a wolf without its pack.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He grieved the lost of his best friend and brother, Bryan. He became a lone-wolf, his pack all died.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He wanted another pack.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He needed another pack.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Then, he met her…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Then, he met her…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She is a powerful Alpha.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She is a magnificent Alpha.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She offered him a pack and a loving home.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She offered him a family, no matter how weird the family is.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She is Mikan Sakura.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She gave him a reason for his existence. She loved him like a mother would, a feeling he needed the most.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

She gave him a reason for his existence. She loved him like a mother would, a feeling he wanted the most.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

He found his passion in modeling.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

His heart still searched for tennis.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Everything was almost perfect except…he misses his brother.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Everything was almost perfect except…he misses his brother.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Imagine his surprise when he saw that very unique golden hair and piercing blue eyes.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Imagine his surprise when he saw that very familiar raven hair and eyes.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

How happy he was that he and his brother are…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

How happy he was that he and his brother are…

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

…reunited once again in the same pack under the same alpha.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, Long time no see :D**

**My exams just finished today and I am so happy.**

**Well, there are only three more leaders to go. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle!**

**Chapter 13 – The Lost Princesses**

Juliet Castoria, the DIAMOND 3, is one of the most beautiful and deadly woman known to mankind. Her natural golden brown hair and cat-like green eyes made her look extremely exotic. Her pale complexion and body structure made her European origins all the more pronounced. She is twenty-three years old, a very famous celebrity. However, beneath the beauty that could ensnare many, was a deadly weapon that can kill without remorse.

What do you expect? The world is filled with evil and you can't do anything but learn how to fight back if you want to survive. It was how it was and she was too tired to ask why.

Her family was the descendants of a very old family in France, it was a very wealthy family but the heir of each generation did not handle their riches correctly that their family went downhill. In her generation, they could barely eat three times a day, her father was a drunkard and gambler so her mother was left no choice but to sell herself to men who would want her. It still wasn't enough though, her father was left with so many debts that he decided to give her, his daughter, as payment. She was ten years old when it happened, her mother was beaten by her father when she did not allow her to be sold.

The one who brought her was a very wealthy Japanese man. He owned a brothel in Japan. It was filled with geishas. In front of the authority, it was a simple entertainment house where the geishas serve their guests and dance for them but behind the scenes, it was a full out brothel.

Since she still lack experience, she was sent to be an apprentice under one of the most popular geisha in the brothel, Midori. Midori was also sold like her, she taught her how to use and enhance her beauty. When she was fifteen, the owner decided to let her join the others in selling her body. Midori, who treated her like her own child, refused. She planned to escape the brothel with her as she had saved a bit of money for them to live comfortably until she could find a job. While they were sneaking out in the middle of the night, they were caught. Midori was shot. She told her to get the money and to escape by herself. At that moment, she was distraught but Midori told her that it was her dying wish for her to be free, so she took the money and went away.

She wandered around for several days, until a little girl went up to her and asked if she would wish to be one of her friend. That little girl was Mikan Sakura.

She remembered Midori and this time, she swore that she will learn how to protect her love ones. She shed her name and started training under Persona. Her new name was given to her by Mikan, it was Juliet Castoria. She trained and became one of the best fighters and together with it she became well known in the world of celebrities.

After a few years, Mikan allowed her to be one of the DIAMONDS and she gladly accepted it.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Reina Barrogo, the DIAMOND 6, she was considered as the genius in the group. She specialized in hacking and shooting. She was crippled but it didn't stop her from being one of the most respected in the DECK.

Before she was crippled, her life was quite normal. Her family was one of the wealthiest in the society. She had a younger brother named Kei Kuroshima who is the DIAMOND 6. They look quite the same. Their hair is the color of honey brown, though hers reached her lower back, they both have pale complexion since they both enjoyed indoor activities rather than the outdoor ones, their eyes the color of bright gold.

She was eighteen when her father's enemies kidnapped her and her mother. They were held as hostages and their condition was for her father to give them a couple of contracts. Her father refused and for the whole seven weeks, they were beaten. Fortunately, she wasn't raped but unfortunately, a nerve was damaged and the next thing she knew, she was crippled for life. Her kidnappers thought that she and her mother was dead and dumped them in the side walk. An old man saw them and brought her to the hospital.

Her father visited her once. Her mother died. It was her brother who visited her every day and supported her. The old man introduced himself as Taka. He works under Mikan Sakura.

Mikan visited her once. She couldn't understand it but she felt comfortable with Mikan and spilled her feelings about his father. She told the girl that she didn't want to be associated with her father ever again. Mikan invited her to her house. She was reluctant at first but Mikan said that it was alright.

She only told her brother about her plan. He supported her and told her that he would join her but even though he hated their father, he is still their father. She understood. She told Kei that he must continue to study well and inherit their company.

She changed her last name, from Kuroshima to Barrogo. Barrogo was the maiden name of her mother.

After three years, she became the DIAMOND 6. She was trained by Serio in shooting and she was really determined to be one of the best.

After another year, Kei inherited the company and became the DIAMOND 7.

_**~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~~sun~moon~dreans~**_

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for not updating! :D**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Tata!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Battle!**

**Chapter 14 – The Demon**

Mikan and the NUMBERS decided to continue going to school after they resolved the problems at the DECK. Many wanna be contenders and other haughty members had been put into their place by the JOKER, NUMBERS and the 10 leaders that week. The Host club did not let anyone know the kidnapping that occurred so many students were wondering what had caused their absence. There were more whisperings that spread throughout school.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Yoshio Ootori watched his son continue his research. The man knew what his son is so obsessively searching for. He also knew that his son is playing in a very dangerous game. He didn't want his son to be caught in that cruel world. He entered his son's room.

"Kyoya," his tone was low but it was clearly heard throughout the whole room.

Kyoya looked up to face his father. "What can I do for you father?" he asked emotionlessly.

Yoshio knew that he wasn't the ideal father, he wanted his children to be strong and emotions makes a human weak…weak like him, him who is hurt by his son's attitude. He is so foolish, he knew, because he is the one who wanted this but he isn't happy. He sighed.

"I would want you to stop this pointless researching." He said with a cold commanding voice.

Kyoya wanted to protest but one look from his father informed him that it is a battle he already lost. He looked away from his father hiding the emotions that he is sure will be seen from his eyes.

"Yes, father."

Yoshio nodded. "Good." Then he walked away.

Kyoya clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He is so frustrated and curious that he can't do anything but look for answers. He had asked Mikan Sakura and her answers were not satisfying him.

_Flashback_

"_It seems that you decided to join us now." Kyoya smirked leaning against the wall._

_There were no students since everyone was already in their clubs, the others visiting the host club and some already went home._

_Mikan stopped walking and looked at him tilting her head, her hair falling elegantly. "So it seems."_

"_May I ask you something?"_

"_Go ahead." Mikan smiled, indulging him._

"_Where are your NUMBERS?"_

_Mikan stayed silent._

"_Well?" he impatiently asked._

"_I only agreed to let you ask a question. I did not say that I will answer it." She answered, her eyes shining with amusement._

'_Damn' she was right, he knew. He was the one who always won this kind of games. He mentally sighed. This is so out of character of him. He should have known that she, being the leader of something he doesn't know, will be able to outsmart him._

_Kyoya straightened his posture and walked towards her. He extended his arm. "Then I shall escort you to the Host Club Room."_

_Mikan laughed. "I know that you have a lot of questions, Kyoya. I also know that you will only be disappointed with my answers."_

_He raised his eyebrow, dropping his gentlemanly attitude. "Try me."_

_Mikan leaned up so that his face is only inches away from her. "I won't." She turned around and started walking._

"_I wonder what the outcome will be if they knew that the heiress of the Sakura Corporation is a member…no…a leader of a gang?" he attempted blackmailing her. _

_She stopped and looked at him but remained silent._

"_Is my question too hard to answer?" he almost jumped in triumph because he knew that it had worked. Then Mikan smirked. Maybe it didn't._

"_That is very clever Kyoya. You have the potential to be one of the DECK, but that won't work with me, my NUMBERS and the higher ups in the DECK." She continued walking. "However, if you look hard enough you might find answers but it may also cause you your life."_

_END of FLASHBACK_

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Mikan watched her NUMBERS as she sat on the lavish sofa of her mansion. Natsume was sitting beside her reading a manga. Aoi was sitting with Youichi on the other sofa chatting quietly. Nobara was eating delicious pastries prepared by Maria. Hotaru was having fun, though her face does not show it, shooting the other NUMBERS with her Baka Gun.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume asked.

She blinked and looked at him, his crimson eyes focused passionately on her. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Their relationship is weird. It is in the border line between love and friendship. She knew that for Natsume, it is definitely love, she know that she returns that feelings somehow but she does not know if it is really love or not. She didn't want to enter any serious relationship as of yet. But, Natsume's presence is a constant thing for her. She feels safe in his presence. Her problems hide when he is near. She closed her eyes, relaxing her body and sighed.

Natsume watched her as she relaxed though he knew that she is thinking. He knew everything about her. He knows when she's thinking about something. He had always observed her. He had loved her since the beginning. He knew that she is not ready to have a serious relationship and he is willing to wait. He just doesn't want any other man to claim his love. He is insecure because he knows he does not have many things. He can only offer her his love, friendship and skills.

"I'm thinking about Kyoya." She murmured.

Nobody heard her but him. He crushed the burning jealousy that flared in his heart. He erased all his emotions. "What of him?"

She felt him tense up and she knew that she is always hurting him with her reluctance and indecisiveness. "I'm just thinking that he will be a great ally but he can also be a ferocious enemy. And I want him neither of the two."

He relaxed and interlaced their fingers. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I don't know. I just hope that the whole Host Club will not be dragged down to our battles. They are the symbol of the UPPERWorld. They cannot be a part of the UNDERWORLD. Only I am allowed to be in both worlds." She said tiredly.

"Rest assured, I know that their parents will stir them away from the UNDERWORLD once they learn that they are interested in it."

"I hope that they can. I don't think that those guys are easily swayed." She commented fondly.

He smirked. "That is true." Then he looked at her seriously. "When they become too nosy for their own good, we will take care of their memories."

She tightened her hold unto Natsume's hand. "I don't think that I want them to forget us."

He sighed. "We will use it when it is really necessary."

Narumi walked towards his mistress. "My lady, you look very tired, I suggest you retire early for the day."

Mikan stood. "I think you're right Narumi."

He extended his arm. "I shall escort you to your chamber then."

She looked at her NUMBERS. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." They chorused.

She smiled. She took Narumi's arm and started walking.

When the doors of the living room closed, their steps as silent as they were still echoed in the silent hall, after several minutes, she glanced at her butler. His eyes looked at her and he smiled. "May I be at your service?"

She saw his violet eyes glow with a ring of red. "Why do you insist on serving me even if we don't have a contract?"

"Ah," he chuckled. "I was wondering when you will ask that. Why? Are you already getting tired of me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You have not answered my question."

"And maybe I won't." he answered.

Silence fell between them. They stopped at the portrait of Mikan's parents. This is one of the inventions of Hotaru. Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Yukihara looked at them. Narumi pressed the rings in the joint hands of the couple. "Password?" a man and a woman voice asked.

"The demon who served the princess." Mikan answered.

"Password and voice confirmed." The portrait answered. Then the door swung open.

Her password can only be changed and said by her. Hotaru, even if she doesn't show it, loves her so much that she created this valuable invention only for her and did not attempt to do it again for any other. It is the absolute protection one can make. It has many functions, some they already knew and many that is unknown. It does not only stop at this portrait for it is connected to many things in her room. She always changes her password every month and for this month, she chose this.

Narumi looked at her with surprise then it slowly changed into amusement. "So you knew." He stated.

"Why do you think I asked you my question?" she asked.

"So that is what you meant."

"Was I vague?"

"Your question was very misleading."

"Will you answer me then?"

Narumi just smiled.

Mikan pouted. She entered her room but just before the door closed, she heard him whisper.

"I don't know why myself."

The door closed quietly and Narumi was left to stare at the portrait of the couple. He looked at Yuka's hazel eyes. "Yuka, this portrait does not do any justice to your eyes and beauty." He whispered.

Even though he knew that no one will answer him he still continued. "Do you think, I will ever know why I decided to serve your daughter?" he chuckled. "She's grown up now, and very beautiful I must say. Too beautiful for a human."

He turned back and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Battle!**

**Author's Note – I decided to make this story Mature but I hope that you will still support this story. I will put the warning when it comes to that part so that you can skip it if you want.**

**Chapter 15 – A man**

The Ouran Gakuen celebrates its founding month every year. This celebration usually spans for two weeks. The first week is spent for preparing and the second week is for the celebration itself though the in the last night, there will be an ending party. Each class and club is required to show a presentation whether it is a café, a horror house, a play, or any business-related things. The winners, one for the clubs and one for the classes, who have the highest profit, are given a prize which is having the following week a vacation for them in any place they wanted to go while the ones who have the lowest profit will be paying for all the expenses and will have several quizzes that following week. This competition is held in order to have fun and to train the next heirs and heiresses of different companies. Many guests from the entire world known in the UPPERCLASS WORLD are invited so this celebration is secretly, a way to gain alliance of companies and for the students to be introduced to these successful figures in the industry.

Now, Class 1-A decided to have a musical play, the play was written by Hana Kinomoto, a famous writer who is a friend of the class vice president, Momoka Kurakano and the songs were written by Catherine Matsumoto who came from the family of celebrities, singers, producers, song writers, music prodigies and were said to have familial connections with Mozart. Their first choice for the main characters were Natsume and Mikan but no one has the courage to ask them so they had no choice but to ask either of the twins and Haruhi to take the role. The twins decided that Hikaru will take the role while Kaoru will be the head designer of the costumes. While they were practicing, it was to their despair that Haruhi can neither act nor sing. Haruhi, herself, knew that she cannot continue this for the whole class will be affected so she went to Mikan and asked her to be Juliet, partner of Romeo, the main characters of the story. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief (especially Hotaru, though she would deny it) when Mikan accepted the request, much to Hikaru's horror of pairing with Mikan whom he is still a bit irked of.

Aoi's class will be doing an old-style maid and butler restaurant. Aoi and Youichi were expected to be the most popular maid and butler. Their class were creating and inventing exotic foods that are delicious in order to attract many customers.

The Host Club decided to have an RPG-like game. They created a maze where the contestants will enter and be faced with challenges which they, the Host Club, created and will officiate. The contestants cannot move on until they have not completed the task. Whoever finishes the game will be able to spend a whole-day date to the entire school with the designated host that they will pick randomly.

All of the classes and clubs practiced very hard. Their class rooms and club rooms were transformed into another place. They were all excited for the celebration week. They are all eager to perform and explore their school because they know that all of the other classes and clubs will do their very best in order to win.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~ **_

Somewhere, in a room filled with expensive furniture, a man with brown hair and black eyes sat on a couch. It was clear that in his teens, he was very handsome for his charm still stayed throughout the years. He picked up the invitation from the table. He read it and slowly a disgusting smile appeared from his face.

**(Warning Lemon starts)**

His wife, who looked beautiful with her very beautiful body, black long hair and dark blue eyes, entered the room. Seeing her husband looking at the invitation with that expression, she sauntered towards him. Her revealing black dress, which almost spilled her large breasts, swaying with her movement, she sat across her husband's lap and circled her hand around his fat neck, his hand automatically reaching the thigh exposed by the slits of her dress while the other was on her waist.

"Will you tell me why you are happy, my husband?" she whispered seductively to him.

The man kissed his wife. His tongue plunging mercilessly in his wife's mouth, the woman moaned and had let her husband dominate her like he wanted. He bit her lower lip until it bled then licked the blood and looked at her as she panted for breath.

"I might tell you later, after I devour you." He huskily said as he attacked her neck with bites. She moaned wantonly to him moving her hips in his lap. He pulled her dress down to her waist and licked her left breast while squeezing her other. He bit her nipple and she screamed in pain and pleasure. He smirked and continued to squeeze, bite and lick her until he could see that she was ready to explode. He slipped his hand under her skirt and found out that she was so wet her underwear was literally dripping. He entered her with two fingers as he bit down her right nipple, she screamed again as she exploded.

She leaned against him as she panted. He raised her chin so that she was facing him and he leered at her. "You won't mind taking care of my problem, right?" he asked.

She stood with shaking legs and kneeled in front of him. She pulled down his zipper and she took out his cock which was already hard. She licked the head and slowly deep-throated him. He placed his hands on her head and slammed roughly inside her mouth. Repeatedly, he slammed and he felt her throat constrict against him. When he felt that he was ready to explode he pulled out from her. She looked at him and stood up. He tore his wife's underwear and made her straddle his hips. He put his hands on her ass then pulled her down to his cock. She placed her arms around his neck as she went up and down on his cock. Her breasts right in front his face. He licked her breasts and kneaded her ass. She moaned as he grunted. The couch was creaking because of their rough lovemaking. He violently thrust against her and bit her neck as they both reached their climax.

**(Lemon Ends)**

Her eyes went to the invitation. "Will you tell me now?" She breathlessly asked.

The man looked at the invitation and smirked. "We are invited to the founding celebration of Ouran Gakuen." He answered her.

The woman looked up to him, her face expressed her surprised expression. "Isn't that where your niece is studying?" she asked.

He grunted.

His wife just shrugged and laid her head against his muscled chest.

He began to think about his niece…or his step-niece. Her father wasn't really his brother; in fact Izumi was only adopted by the Sakuras that's why he was so angry that Izumi got the whole company and not him, the true child. When they were young, Izumi and he were quite close but due to his parent's will and the fact that Izumi married Yuka, the woman he desired the most, he became angry with Izumi. Now that the company was already his, he wasn't willing to let it go and if that Mikan Sakura can't be killed, then he will just have to wed her to either of his sons.

He looked down on the sleeping face of his wife. She is beautiful but not as stunning as Yuka. He sighed. He is not in love with his wife but he has some affection to her. He knew that she is in love with him since they were kids and she was the one who comforted him when he was in despair because of his parent's death, Izumi's inheritance and marriage.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: Hi! I'd just like to ask if you are okay with this story being Rated M and if those who read the Lemon part were okay with it because this is my first time writing a mature story.**

**I hope you will still read my story even if it is Mature but if you don't want to then I can understand. Hopefully, no one will flame me.**

**By the way, for those who are still interested, please suggest songs for the play of Class 1-A. I will see if those songs can be included. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone….I'm sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. I have been very busy with many things. I spent a long time thinking and I decided to put this story up for adoption…anyone who would like to adopt this will just have to inform me and I'll post the new author for this story. I know that you might be disappointed but I think I'm happier reading than writing. I might create a story again but for now, I'm content in reading. Thank you for supporting me but I just can't continue anymore.**


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone! This story will be adopted by **Aisu Ai. **Thank you again for reading this story I'm sure that she will make this story better.


End file.
